


The First Time He Speaks It

by BeautyGraceOuterSpace



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, mckirk - Freeform, saying "I love you"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyGraceOuterSpace/pseuds/BeautyGraceOuterSpace
Summary: “Mhmm,” Bones sighed as he drifted off. “Love you.” Jim startled, eyes widening as he searched Bones’ face. The doctor was already asleep.





	The First Time He Speaks It

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Secret Santa event in 2017, my first attempt at McKirk. Going through old drafts, I found a few projects that are complete enough to polish and post, and this was one of 'em!

Jim tried to be as quiet as possible as he entered his dorm. Bones had been working himself to the bone between classes and his shifts at the hospital, and now that it was Friday, Jim was hopeful that Bones had finally given in to his ridiculous schedule and managed to fall asleep.

There was no sound from the doctor’s room, which he took as a pretty good sign. 

Two years of living together and six months of dating, and Jim had Bones’ tells down pat. There were three in particular that he knew to watch for. 

One: he hadn’t been particularly chatty this week, which meant he was constantly overthinking whatever was on his mind. 

Toeing off his shoes, Jim carefully hung his jacket and satchel on the coat rack before making his way down the short hallway. Bones’ door was open, just a crack, and Jim gently nudged it open. 

Two: he wasn’t eating as regularly, halfheartedly snacking during rare moments of down time rather than indulging in full meals.

Leaning against the doorframe, Jim shook his head fondly. Just as he’d suspected, Bones was passed out at his desk, slumped gracelessly across stacks of papers and notes. 

And three: he would eventually have to give in to his body’s demands for rest and recovery and pass out somewhere, most likely mid task. 

With a soft sigh, Jim smiled and made his way to the sleeping doctor's side. Gently laying a hand on his shoulder, he whispered, “Bones. Bed.”

Bones had always been a light sleeper, and as predicted, lifted his head clumsily from his desk at the sound. “Wha's--” 

“Bed. Now. C'mon.”

Blinking wearily, Bones forced himself upright with a groan-- sleeping in a chair always irritated his back-- and dragged a hand down his face. “Mm… can’t, Jim. I gotta--”

Jim wasn’t listening. He hauled Bones bodily upright with a, “Nope. Right now you need to sleep. In a  _ bed.” _

Bones barely protested, reaching blindly back towards his desk, “Wait, let me just check my notes--”

“You’ll check them later,” Jim replied, shoving him gently down onto his bed and crouching to remove his shoes. “When’s the last time to slept?  _ Really _ slept?” 

Already exhausted and on the verge of unconsciousness again, Bones murmured, “Dunno… We’n’ssay?” 

Shaking his head, Jim placed the shoes off to the side where Bones wouldn’t trip on them when he awoke, and instructed, “Lie down.” 

Bones slumped sideways against the pillows almost instantly with a sigh of relief. Rising to his feet, Jim tugged the comforter up around his shoulders and made to leave. 

“D’n go--” Bones mumbled quietly into his pillow. “You c’n stay.” 

“You need to sleep. I’m just going to go--”

But Bones simply threw back the corner of the comforter in a silent demand for Jim’s company. Sighing in fond exasperation, Jim obliged. He removed his own shoes and slid into the bed beside the doctor, who dropped his arm bonelessly over Jim’s side, pulling him close and letting the comforter settle over them both. 

“Happy now?” Jim asked teasingly. “Go to sleep.” 

“Mhmm,” Bones sighed as he drifted off. “Love you.” 

Jim startled, eyes widening as he searched Bones’ face. 

The doctor was already asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, things progressed much as they always did. It was by no means the first time Jim had slept in Bones’ bed, and Bones-- though he didn’t exactly remember  _ why _ Jim was in his bed-- had accepted it without question. 

Jim, however, had lots of questions. 

Bones had said he  _ loved _ him. 

No one had ever said that to him before. No one that meant it. 

Bones, refreshed by his night in an actual bed, was puttering around the kitchen making breakfast while Jim nursed a cup of coffee, fingers idly tracing the handle as he tried to figure out how to broach the subject without absolutely ruining everything. 

Bones had been tired. He had been half asleep and nearly incoherent. 

Maybe he hadn’t mean it? 

Jim must have been silent for too long, because suddenly Bones was asking, “What’s wrong?” 

“What? Nothing--”

“You’ve barely said two words all morning. Something’s up.” 

“Just-- I don’t know, just thinking,” Jim replied, staring at the steam rising from his mug as Bones continued tending the pancakes at the stove. 

Deciding to just bite the bullet, Jim took a deep breath before he spoke. 

"You said you loved me.” 

Bones froze, the pancake that had been resting on the spatula in his hand falling back into the pan with a dull  _ splat.  _ After a moment, he resumed his task. 

"I did _not,_ " he said, tone playful. 

Hopefully, Jim felt the beginning of a smile quirk his lips. 

"Yes you did," he retorted, the hint of a taunt in his own tone. 

"What I  _ said, _ " Bones continued insistently, “was… was…”

Jim’s smile grew as Bones faltered. If Bones was playing with him, things couldn’t be too bad. 

Back still to Jim, Bones grumbled, "Shut up."

Beaming, Jim replied, “Ok."

"No, really, shut up."

"I didn't say anything!" Jim cried incredulously. 

"You were thinkin' it!" Bones responded adamantly, the tips of his ears bright red. Jim couldn’t help but snort with laughter. Bones was  _ embarrassed.  _

"Oh my  _ God, _ " Jim laughed, "This is never going to work if you don't let me speak, you know."

"On the contrary,” Bones snarked, “I think that'd be best for everyone."

With an offended scoff, Jim let silence fall as he sipped at his coffee and Bones began dishing up the pancakes. 

Watching him, Jim said sincerely, "I love you too, by the way."

Finally meeting his eye with a broad smile of his own, Bones leaned across the island to kiss Jim’s forehead. "Obviously."

Shaking his head fondly, Jim laughed. 

"Humble, Bones, real humble."


End file.
